The Fugitive and the Knight
by jellalsexual
Summary: "We must stop meeting in this way." "Speak for yourself." Jerza Love Fest! Day 1: Desire


**For Jerza Love Fest. Day 1: Desire. So, yes, like all my other fics, it's smut.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns everything but my perverted plot.**

"We must stop meeting this way," the man murmured, lowering his hood to reveal strikingly blue hair.

"Speak for yourself, Jellal," the scarlet haired woman responded, closing the distance between them.

She hadn't donned her armor for this occasion, and she couldn't help but notice that she had never been in the forest so unprotected before. The thought was quickly washed away when Jellal pulled her into an embrace. She smiled, finding it amusing, and yet, touching, that he insisted on loving gestures like hugs when the reason for their meeting was far less innocent. It wasn't their first time, though it was a new experience to meet on purpose. Usually they found themselves thrown together and things heated up unintentionally.

"You are as beautiful as ever, Erza," Jellal said, drawing back to look at her.

She felt herself blush. He always managed to do that to her. The proud Titania, leader of the Fioran army, reduced to such actions as blushing and giggling. Her love brought out a different side of her than most saw.

"I can't believe you would risk being so close to the castle," she said.

"To merely catch a glimpse of you, I would risk my freedom every moment," he said seriously, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Smooth talk from the man who insisted he had a fiancée only a few months ago," she teased.

He didn't seem to find her teasing very funny. "I shouldn't be putting you in this position," he said with a small frown.

Erza smirked. "I happen to enjoy the positions you put me in."

"Erza, this is no time for teasing," he said. "What if we are caught?"

"I will not allow them to take you away," she promised resolutely.

"That is precisely what I fear, my dear Scarlet," he said, smiling sadly as he brought his fingers up to caress her cheek. "You cannot defend me without putting yourself at risk. The great Knight of Fiore should not be consorting with a fugitive."

"I came out here to be with you, not to discuss your qualms about the legality of our relationship," she said. "Now, kiss me."

"Erza-" he began.

"I won't hear another word against Jellal Fernandes," she insisted. "I happen to love him and I won't have anyone, not even himself, speaking ill of him."

"But-"

"Kiss me, Jellal," she persisted. "My desire for you has been building since we last parted and I can bear it no longer!"

With that, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down so their mouths could meet. Despite his earlier resistance, he put up no fight once their lips touched. Instead, he gave into his own desires and returned her kiss feverishly. It had been too long since they had last seen each other, and he felt the painful need to be inside of her once more. It was only a matter of moments before his trousers were down and her skirt was hiked up.

He lifted her, his hands gripping underneath her upper thighs as he pushed her against a tree and entered her all at once. She let out a breathy gasp at the full feeling. He lifted her left leg to his shoulder to give himself better access to her. They had found increasingly varied positions during their many trysts and had discovered that they rather liked the more difficult ones. Jellal didn't wait for her to adjust, but started moving quickly.

"Erza..." he growled as he pumped into her.

She was biting the crook of his neck to stop herself from crying out in pleasure. They were a good distance from civilization, but one could never be too careful. She couldn't help but let out a loud moan when he pressed her extended leg further to her chest and thrust particularly deep. Over and over, he plunged into her, letting his desire overwhelm his uncertainty, as he always did. Erza loved the times when he forgot about his guilt and allowed himself to be with her.

"Mmmm," she groaned into his neck as he dug his strong fingers into her hips and pulled her against him as he pounded into her.

"Erzaaa..."

"Mm, yes... Jellal, ohhh..." She knew it got him even more worked up when she moaned his name in his ear, and she was not disappointed. He pulled her away from the tree and laid her on the soft grass of the forest floor. He pushed both of her knees to her chest and thrust into her again. "Oh!" she couldn't help but gasp. "Oh, just like that, Jellal! Yes!"

He slid in and out of her hard and fast. Her hands tried to grab purchase of the ground, but the earth was too soft and she only wound up with handfuls of grassy dirt. Jellal was getting closer to finishing, so he released one of her legs so he could reach down to her most sensitive place to help her along. Again, she gasped in pleasure. He circled the nub with increasing quickness, his thrusting speeding up as well.

"Erza, I'm getting close," he warned.

"Yes," she breathed. "Me too! Ah!" She was practically convulsing with pleasure, unable to control how her hips jerked against him as he continued to fill her and rub mind-blowingly pleasant circles into her small, sensitive bundle of nerves. "Je- Jellal!" she cried out as her orgasm washed over her.

He loved the feeling of her muscles clenching around him, trying to hold him in as he pumped in and out. He didn't want to stop, even after her spasms had died down. Instead of letting it end, he pulled out of her, earning a confused look before he flipped her over. She got the idea, and positioned herself on her knees and forearms. He let his hands slide along her backside for only a moment before, once again, sliding his length into her opening.

"Ohh..." he moaned at the tightness this position brought with it. He started out slower than before, relishing in the feel of her insides enveloping him with every stroke. Before long, however, he was close to his climax once again. His hips thrust frantically as he gripped her waist and she cried out his name. "Erzaaa..." he gasped in response.

"Yes!" She muffled her yelling with her wrist as she shoved her hips back to meet his every move. "Yes! Oh, yes! YES!" She was nearing her second orgasm at this point, something she had yet to experience in the past. "Jellaaallll!" she moaned loudly.

With a final, hard thrust, he held still and released his hot, sticky seed deep inside of her. The feeling brought her over the edge as well and she nearly collapsed at the sensation. They both panted as they lay beside one another on the ground. Their desires had led them to this strange existence, seeing each other at odd times and being together in odd places. They would continue this life, however, as long as it took before they could be with one another for good.

**Well, that was fun, though I'm a bit late for day one. I hope you'll forgive me and accept this hastily written smut.**

**-Jess**


End file.
